Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2001-126601 (hereinafter, described as Patent Document 1) discloses an electromagnetic relay that includes a yoke capable of changing a magnetic pole thereof by an electromagnet, and an armature magnetized by a permanent magnet. The magnetic pole of the yoke is changed by changing the polarity of the electromagnet. This causes the armature to contact with or separate from the yoke. A movable contact is biased by an elastic body, and a pressing member presses the elastic body in accordance with the movement of the armature. This causes a fixing contact and the movable contact to contact with or separate from each other. The function as the electromagnetic relay is achieved as described above.